


The Mysterious Fifth

by reafterthought



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Gen, Mystery, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/pseuds/reafterthought
Summary: Datamon and Jijimon try to puzzle out the appearance of one Duskmon, but they don't manage very much.Actually, they manage more than they think but nobody knows it at the time, least of all them.





	The Mysterious Fifth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, a98 - write a fic with more than half dialogue

It drifts past them, barely taller than Jijimon, in wrappings that look like they don't suit its form and a blank look on it's face.

'It's a human, isn't it?'

'Don't be ridiculous. Lord Cherubimon would never –'

'Shush, unless he really did and he hears –'

'But a human? And why do you even know what a human looks like?'

'Well, it's not a digimon, is it? I've never seen one like that before.'

'…I think it might be. Aren't humans from another world? Made up of things that aren't data?'

'You can't sense anything but data from it?'

'Nothing but data. Though… it's strange.'

'I know it's strange. That's why I thought it might be a human –'

'Not  _it._  I mean it's data.'

'That's the same thing, isn't it?'

'Not really. But what I mean is it's more like the data of the digital  _world_  than the digimon inhabitants.'

'…you're saying it's a piece of furniture? Or a piece of land?'

'What do you think the world is? Cake? But… something like that. Some parts of the world, anyway. Like the wasteland we found that treasure in.'

'The one Lord Cherubimon keeps locked up? What was that thing anyway? It was so weird, all chained up…'

'I heard it was one of the ten slumbering warriors, but it was corrupted by evil and awoke prematurely. Then the forces who fought against it chained it up to slumber again.'

'So it's Lord Cherubimon's newest warrior? He was missing Darkness, wasn't he?'

'… I don't think so. The other four feel more… alive.'

'So this one's not? You sure you're just not misreading – eep.'

They stop, the chatting Datamon and Jijimon. The object of their curiosity, having already passed them by, is back and too close for them to pretend they hadn't been talking about it.

'Umm…' Jijimon tried. 'You're a new face around here. Piping our curiosity, you know. Might we ask who you are?'

It regards the pair of them, blank face and even blanker blue eyes. He does look more sculptured than real, the pair of digimon think. But then he was wrapped in fractal code and changed before their very eyes. Blue eyes became red. Short stature became tall. Black hair became blond and the black became an armour from head to toe.

'Duskmon.' His voice is deep, and chilling, matching his new form but a far tribute to the more frailer and stranger form from before. 'Legendary warrior of darkness.'

One of Cherubimon's new warriors indeed… but they still didn't know what made him different from the other four.


End file.
